heart of the pack
by CallanHale
Summary: Bad things are happening in Beacon hills. The crew plans to find out why.
1. Wolf in The Woods

**Hey Guys! Back here with another story. As you may know I deleted my previous fanfiction. Well you know the drill. I don't own Teen Wolf. It belongs to MTV. This story contains yaoi. So if you don't like boy x boy then leave now! Also feel free to review my story. Feel free to criticize anything you think is wrong with my fanfic. Callan, Garrett, Cher, Kurt, Fenrir, Lisa and other characters you don't recognized are characters that belong to me. Please don't steal them! You can use them if you ask me, just be sure to give me credit for my characters. You can request what kind of Fanfic you would like me to write next and I might write it.**

* * *

Isaac P.O.V

I was walking through the school hall to get to English class when suddenly Lydia popped out of nowhere. She was squealing like a tea kettle.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Have you seen the new kid?" she squealed.

"No, and why?" I asked her slightly annoyed.

"Well he is just soooo hot!" she squeaked.

"You hit on every good looking guy at this school", I added.

"Well this one is special though! I feel like he's unique from all the rest", she protested.

"I think he might be ….", she was cut short by the bell.

"Whatever, I'm late for class", I mumbled.

I pushed her aside and made my way for class. When I walked in Ms. Blake was standing there with a disappointed look on her face.

"Late again, Isaac?" she asked.

"Sorry Ms. Blake, It won't happen again", I apologized.

"That's what you say every time, but alright take your seat", she replied.

I made my way to my usual seat behind Stiles. After I sat down Stiles turned around. I was really annoyed by that guy. He just kept talking and talking. That guy never stopped!

"Hey dude, have you heard about the new kid yet?" he asked.

"No, but Lydia was talking about him earlier today", I replied.

"Well, I heard that he has this class with us, he should be coming in soon", he added.

"Hey are you circumci…"

"STILES SHUT UP!" I yelled as I cut him short.

He frowned and turned back around. He sighed in relief that he finally stopped talking. I thought I finally had a moment of peace until I heard the door open. I looked up from my desk and saw very good looking boy walk in. I couldn't help but admire his muscles. Even if he was wearing quite baggy clothes I could tell he was well built.

"Hello, you must be Garrett", Ms. Blake greeted.

"Uh.. yes are you Ms. Blake?" he nervously asked with an Australian accent.

"Mhmm", she hummed as she nodded.

"Class, this is your new classmate Garrett, he just moved here from Nevada so make him feel welcome", she announced.

"Now say hello", she ordered.

"Hello Garrett", the class greeted in unison.

"Now take any seat you like dear", she warmly said.

Garrett nodded and looked around. He spotted an empty seat next to Allison and put down his stuff and took the seat. The two quickly started chatting. I hated Allison. She stabbed me with her knives like 9 times. She tried to kill me and my pack. It's her fault that the Alphas got Erica and Boyd. I just hated her. I'll admit she scares me sometimes. Whenever she has emotional meltdown she suddenly goes from sweet school girl to blood hungry hunter. I didn't like most people. I never really had friends except for Erica, Boyd, Scott, and Derek. Those were the only people I trust.

After the long school day was over I decided to take a walk in woods. I was walking slowly through the woods when suddenly I heard a strange noise. I looked around and flicked out my claws. I heard growling all of a sudden. My eyes glowed yellow as my fangs came out. I growled in return. I saw a two animals fighting and rolling down the hill. The two jumped away from each other. They were two large wolves. One was severely injured and clearly in critical state. There were claw marks all over its body. Blood was dripping down and staining its midnight black fur. The other smaller one had beautiful white fur with a hint of tan and the most magnificent sapphire eyes. I rushed over to the battle. The white one leaped into the air above the other wolf and jumped from the back and dug it's claws deep in to the larger ones back. The black wolf howled in pain. Then that's when it got weird.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter guys. Hope you enjoyed it. Posting new chapter soon. And don't forget to review! If you have any requests then leave them in the reviews.**


	2. Double Trouble

**Hey guys, here with the new chapter! Hope you liked the last one even though it didn't have much in it. Well this one will be action-packed! Again I don't own Teen Wolf. Also this fanfic has yaoi so if you don't like it then leave now! Please leave plenty of reviews and requests if you'd like. **

Isaac P.O.V

I watched as the two wolves battled. They were tearing each other's flesh with each blow. I knew that these were no ordinary wolves. No wolf could fight like that. These were werewolves! After the white wolf slashed the black one with its claws the black wolf accepted defeated and left. I slowly walked towards it. It glared at me with its cold blue eyes. My heart skipped a beat. What if this wolf was an Alpha like Derek? I was afraid. Was it going to attack and rip out my throat? I would stand no chance against an Alpha. It slowly walked towards me and transformed. I stood as I watched the wolf transform into a human being. It had gone from wolf to a teenage boy about my age. He was completely naked. I started to blush at the sight of his body.

I'm not a pervert so I decided not to look at his more private areas. I had to admit he was good looking. He was also pretty muscular. He had beautiful brunette hair. I was admiring his face until he broke the silence.

"You, Do you know where my brother Derek is?" he had asked.

I was shocked by the words "my brother Derek". Derek never told me he had brother. Derek must have thought that he died in the fire. I have to tell Derek!

"Yes, actually he's my Alpha", I had replied.

"I see, I had heard that there was a new Alpha and that it was a Hale", he said back.

"Could you take me to him?" he requested.

"O-of course", I nervously answered.

He gave him my gym clothes to wear so he wouldn't be butt nude in the middle of the city. I was very nervous though. What if this was his plan to kill me? He followed me through the city until we reached Derek's place. I opened the door with the house key that Derek had given me. I opened the door and shouted, "Derek are you home? I have a surprise for you!".

"Yeah I'm in the kitchen!" he replied.

I walked in with Derek's brother.

"Stay here and don't come out till I say so okay?" I whispered.

"Sure, this'll be fun", he remarked.

I walked inside the kitchen hoping that Derek hadn't heard us with his enhanced hearing.

"Hey Derek", I greeted.

"Hey, what's that surprise you have for me?" he wondered anxiously.

"Well, He might be someone you haven't seen in a long time", I replied.

"Uhh… is it Jackson? Cause I don't like that surprise", he replied.

"Okay then, Here he is!….. Psst that's your cue", I announced

"Ohh…ok", I heard.

Derek's brother walked into the kitchen smiling. Derek's eyes widened at the sight of his brother.

"C-callan? But how?" asked a very surprised Derek.

"Well I don't really know…. I was outside when I saw the fire", I thought everybody had died in there until I heard that there was a new Alpha on the streets and that he was a Hale", Callan had replied.

"Derek, who is that?" I heard Cora shout rom a far.

When she walked in and saw Callan her eyes widened.

"PETER! COME IN HERE!" she demanded.

"What Cora..?" Peter asked obviously annoyed. When he saw who was in the room his mouth dropped.

"How?" Peter and Cora had asked.

"I'll explain later", Derek answered.

Derek ran over and hugged Callan. They all hugged him. I heard crying come from the group hug. After they stopped hugging Callan had greeted them individually. When he came up to Peter, his smile turned into a frown. Callan's eyes glowed blue and he flashed out his claws and slashed Peter in his face.

"That's for Laura!" Callan had shouted.

Blood trickled out Peter's face.

"I actually deserved that", Peter reacted.

After Callan explained to everybody about how he survived. Derek asked me how I found him.

"Well, I saw two wolves fighting and after a while he transformed and asked me if I knew you and so I lead him here", I answered.

"Wait you're an Alpha?" Cora asked surprised.

Callan nodded.

"Then why do you still have blue eyes?" Peter asked.

"I am an Alpha, but I honestly don't know why I have blue eyes", he answered.

"How'd you get blue eyes?" Cora asked.

"After the fire I was running away from hunters and I saw someone who I though was a hunter, so I killed him, it ends up that he wasn't a hunter so I got blue eyes", he answered.

After everyone ate dinner they all went to bed. I was up doing homework. So when I decided to go to bed I saw a white wolf lying on the bed with Derek while he was hugging it. I looked over and saw Cora holding the wolf's paw. Peter seemed to be missing though. I turned around and saw Peter standing there smiling.

"They really do miss him", he whispered

I nodded.

"Well, you should get to bed", he whispered

"Yeah", I replied.

After that I made my way to my room and stripped down until I was naked and jumped in bed. I loved to sleep naked. It felt more natural. Maybe because I was a werewolf and it felt that I was more comfortable nude. I couldn't help thinking about how beautiful Callan's body was when he was naked. I started to regret not looking at Callan's cock. I was in denial that I was actually gay. I realized I was gay when I got a boner after looking at Scott's abs. I was trying to deny that I was gay, I just couldn't accept it.

My train of thought was interrupted when I heard a loud thud. I heard Derek's house alarm go off. I rushed out of bed and ran to the living room. I saw dust burst out of the brick wall. The wall was slowly cracking. I saw Derek and the others rush out as well. They were all staring at me. I looked down and forgot that I was completely naked! I blushed a deep red, but there was no time to go back and put some clothes on. The wall broke down and revealed a set of red eyes in the dark. No, two sets of red eyes. Oh no not two of them. I was wrong it wasn't two of them. I saw a large wolf like monster with TWO heads creep from out of the darkness. They growled as foam came out of their mouths. I saw Cora jump at one of the heads, but she was slapped back by the monster's tremendous strength.

The monster slashed at Peter. Peter somersaulted backwards just in time. He avoided the attack, then jumped up and scratched the beast's arm. It roared in pain. It grabbed me and started running out the wall.

Callan P.O.V

My family and I were chasing a two headed beast through the city to get Isaac back. I jumped onto its back and dug my claws straight into its back. I dragged my claws up on its back. Blood gushed everywhere. It dropped Isaac and fell to the floor. I caught Isaac before he could hit the ground and lifted him in my arms. Our faces were so close. He stared at my eyes for a while. I put him down safely. The beast roared in pain. Then something shuck in the bushes. Something pounced at us.

**Well I know the two headed wolf is weird, but that's what I expected when Ethan and Aiden were combining. I got disappointed when they just became an ugly ass werewolf thingy-ma- jigger. So yeah this chapter had quite a lot of action. The plot right now is bad, I know because I just wanna get to the more interesting parts so sorry. Remember to review I'll have chapter 3 soon! **


	3. Classroom Massacre

**Hey Guys! Back again with another chapter. As usual if you don't like yaoi then go find another fanfic. Feel free to leave requests and reviews.**

* * *

Derek P.O.V

The bushes rustled. Something pounced out of the bushes at us. 5 werewolves jumped out of the bushes and surrounded the two headed beast. The all growled protecting their injured comrade. I charged towards them. Before I could move a werewolf jumped from out of the trees and kicked me right in the face. I fell to the floor. Everything was blurry. That kick packed such force that it had knocked me right through a tree.

"What do you want?" Cora barked.

"That's not important right now", answered one of the wolves.

There was a large cloud of thick black smoke that erupted out of the floor. I couldn't see anything. I tried using my Alpha vision to see through the smoke. I still couldn't see anything. After the smoke cleared up the other wolves were gone.

"Who were they?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know", I replied.

"I do", added Peter.

Everybody looked towards him for answers.

"They're a group full of werewolves with the oddest abilities, like that two headed wolf called the blood fangs", Peter answered.

"They're ruthless killers", he added.

"Are you okay?" I asked Isaac.

"Yeah, I'm fine are you guys okay?" he replied.

"Alright then let's head home", said Cora.

We made our way back home and rested. We all went to bed except for Callan and Isaac.

Isaac P.O.V

I can't believe I was naked he whole time. I was so embarrassed! After I put on some clothes Callan and I decide to talk a little bit in my room.

"Well that was embarrassing", I started.

"Well, I was naked in the woods in front of you, so we've both been embarrassed today", he replied with a heavy blush on his face.

God the way he blushed was so cute! Was a falling for this guy I just met in the woods?

"Is it cool if I sleep in your room with to get to know you better?" he asked.

"Oh.. uh of course", I replied.

He grabbed some blankets and a pillow and planted them on the floor of my room. He peeled of his wife beater and his shorts. Oh my god he was stripping in front of me. I could feel my face getting hotter. He looked at me. Oh god did he see me check him out?

"Oh..sorry it's just I can't sleep with my shirt on", he apologized.

"Oh it's okay.. I usually sleep naked", I replied.

"Oh so that's why you were naked earlier this night, I thought you were jacking off or something".

"Hahaha no".

Wow I just couldn't take my eyes of his body. The sight ended when he covered himself up with the blanket. After talking we decided to get some shut eye. Callan was just so perfect. He had the greatest eyes. He had a great tan body. He was also pretty well built. As I thought about it I slowly drifted to sleep.

I woke up with aches all over my body. That two headed wolf had quite the grip. I slowly got up and got dressed. I walked out to the kitchen to get breakfast. By the time I got there the table was filled with five plates of food. I sat down and helped myself to some eggs.

"My body aches all over", said Cora out of nowhere.

"You took quite a hit last night", replied Peter.

"Yeah, I was too hasty", added Cora.

"Where's Callan?" I asked.

"He's at school", answered Derek.

Oh crap. I looked at the clock. Shit! I was already late. I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door. So Callan enrolled in my school? Huh I wonder if he has any classes with me. I jumped on my bike and rode to school. I rushed in to my classroom and had to explain everything to Ms. Blake and took my seat.

I noticed that Callan was sitting right next to me.

"Hey", he said.

"Hi", I replied.

"Well you're almost an hour late, I don't think that bike is cutting it", he said.

"Yeah haha", I chuckled.

After class Callan and I were walking home. We both looked at each other. His eyes were just beautiful. I had to ask him out now. I had to.

"Hey uhh Callan do you wanna.. umm c-come with m-me to..the new mall opening this weekend?" I asked very nervously.

"Sure it sounds like fun", he replied.

"Really? I mean cool", I reacted.

Oh my god. He actually said yes! Wait, does he think I mean go and hang out as friends? Ahhh would suck! Oh well it could be the other. The new mall opening was on Saturday. It has up to seven floors! They even have out door floors. At least I can have fun with Callan.

"So pick you up at 7?" I joked

"You're so stupid", he chuckled.

Thank god today was Friday. I didn't want to wait to have our "date". The day past and it was finally Saturday. Then finally it was Saturday night. I was getting my jacket when suddenly my door opened. I saw Callan standing at the doorway looking as sexy as ever. He was wearing black skinny jeans with light grey t-shirt and a grey jacket over it. I almost drooled watching him standing there.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yup", I answered as I put on my jacket.

I noticed he had already left. When I walked out the doorway I saw him start his car. I walked inside and sat down in the passenger's seat. We both buckled our seatbelts and took off for the mall. When we entered there was a fountain right in the center of the mall and beautiful decorations everywhere. We had explored almost every floor except for the top floor with the best view of the city. There was a terrace and everything. It's just the escalator lead very high into the sky. I would have gone earlier, but I was afraid of heights.

"Let's go up", Callan suggested.

"Oh. But don't you want to explore this floor more?" I nervously suggested.

"But we went around this floor three times already", he added.

"Fine, but the thing is the escalator goes so far up into the sky and since the escalator is only surrounded by glass and you can fall through the glass", I warned.

"Yeah, but if you're careful you won't fall and the view from the glass is great plus the seventh floor is the best", he protested.

"Okay, but I'm afraid of heights", I whispered quietly.

"What? Speak up", he told me.

"I'm afraid of heights", I said extremely fast.

"What? Slow down!" he exclaimed.

"I'm afraid of heights, okay?" I spoke normally.

"Oh, that's why it's okay I'll be there with you", he said with a smile.

"It's just that when I was a little kid my dad threatened to drop me off a bridge so I've been afraid of heights ever since", I explained.

"Ohh.. you poor thing", he said sincerely.

I smiled and we both walked up on the escalator. When the escalator was just surrounded by glass I started to become scared. I closed my eyes in fear. I opened my eyes when Callan suddenly grabbed my hand with his warm hand. His hand was so soft and warm. I slowly opened my eyes and stared in to his eyes. His eyes were even more beautiful in the moonlight. I can't believe he was holding hands with me! So did that mean we were on a date? After we got of the escalator he let go of my hand.

The floor was beautiful. The view from the terrace was the best. After the whole amazing day was over he drove us home. We came home so tired we went to sleep in our jackets and jeans. Today was great. He actually held my hand. It was the best feeling in the world. I actually really like Callan.

I woke up, ate breakfast, and then Callan drove me to school. After the most boring period of the day without Callan. My whole day brightened up when I got to see Callan's bright smile. After we got home and changed into more comfortable clothes we went into the living room where we saw Cora in a bathing suit.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"We were going to the beach", answered Cora.

"Let's go then!" Callan replied.

We got our swimming clothes and headed to the beach. Callan jumped into the waves and was pushed back by them. I quickly joined him and splashed around in the ocean. It was refreshing in the cold waves. Afterwards it became dark and cold, but we stayed and lit a bonfire. We roasted marshmallows over the fire and talked.

We were all down to our last marshmallows.

"Ah perfect", remarked Peter as he ate his marshmallow.

"Mine to", added Cora as she swallowed hers.

"Mine's just a little burnt, but good", added Derek.

Callan took his out of the fire and it was a golden, crispy, puffy perfection. I pulled out mine which was a black gooey mess.

"Aww that was the last one to", I said slightly disappointed.

"It's okay you can share mine", Callan said in a friendly voice.

"Aww, thanks", I thanked him.

He then put it in his mouth as everyone laughed.  
"You said you would share it!" I said.

He just nodded and leaned closer to me and put his lips on mine. I tasted warm sweet marshmallows. Oh my god, Callan just kissed me. It was the most amazing thing in the world. His warm mouth plus the warm marshmallow was just great. He pulled away. Before he could get far I grabbed him and kissed him again. Crap I forgot everyone was watching.

"Aww that's adorable", Cora spoke.

"I remember my first kiss", added Peter.

Why were they not shocked that we just kissed?

"It's okay Isaac, it's not strange for werewolves to be gay", explained Derek.

"Male werewolves give off very strong pheromones that even attracts other male werewolves so it's quite normal for a werewolf to be gay", added Derek.

"Oh, I really don't know much about my own kind", I said.

"So that means I can do this", Callan said before planting his lips on mine.

I enjoyed every moment of the kiss. He moved away and smiled at me. This was just perfect a night on the beach a-with my friends and they guy I love just kissed me.

"Let's go home I'm tired", whined Peter.

We all packed our things and headed home. We all went straight to our rooms. Before I went to bed Callan hoped on top of me, grabbed my head, leaned forward and stuck his tongue in my mouth. I explored his mouth with my tongue. It was wet and warm. We didn't get much sleep that night. We couldn't stop kissing and making out. The next morning I woke up and saw that is was still 6:24. I looked over and saw Callan sleeping soundly on the other side of the room. I got up and tried to wake him up.

"Callan, wakey wakey", I said as I shook him.

"No, my pillows and I have some business to finish", he said as he started too hump his pillow.

"Hey they only person you can fuck like that is me!" I joked.

He got up and said, "So does that mean I get to be the boy when we have sex?"

"We'll see", I replied.

We grabbed some breakfast and walked out the door.

"I'm not driving you to school today", he said.

"What? But riding my bike takes too long", I replied.

"Who said you were gonna ride your bike?" he asked rhetorically as he walked behind the bushes and rolled out a shiny black motorcycle with a ribbon tied on the front.

"Oh my god, thank you, thank you, thank you, oh my god", I squealed just like Lydia.

"I figured you would want a different bike", he said before I pulled him into the tightest hug ever.

We rode our rides to school and went to class. The first period I had was with Callan so it was a lot less boring. After a couple periods I we were hanging out after school together.

"Oh my god it's still Wednesday!" he shouted.

"It's alright at least we have 4 periods together", I replied.

Then we heard a scream coming from another room. The scream sounded like Ms. Blake! We rushed to English class, but the door was locked. I tried punching it, but the door was made out of steel. We saw Scott and Stiles running up to the class as well.

"Let's go through the window", Stiles suggested.

So we ran out of the school and ran to Ms. Blake's window. We broke the glass and jumped in. We saw Garrett inside with bloody students on the floor and a traumatized Ms. Blake huddled in the corner. The problem was that Garret had blood on his hands.

* * *

**So that was Chapter 3 guys! Hope you enjoyed and remember to review and request. I think I'll have Chapter 4 by maybe Thursday. As you can see this chapter had some romance in it. The next chapter will have more action than romance. I was thinking of making the story rated M, but I don't know. We'll just have to see. Until next time!**


	4. I swear

**Well this is chapter 4! Hope you have enjoyed my fanfic so far. Please remember to review and request. Alright once again I don't own Teen wolf. This fanfic contains yaoi which means boy x boy so if you don't like it then leave.**

* * *

Callan P.O.V

What was happening the student that arrived here a day before I did is killing people? Wait that scent it's familiar. Oh no!

"Isaac, Garrett it's that wolf I was fighting in the woods!" I warned.

Isaac turned around and tackled Garrett outside the window.

"Stiles take care of Ms. Blake", commanded Scoot.

Stiles nodded and went over to Ms. Blake and took her elsewhere. When we got out Garrett and Isaac were gone. We followed their scent deep into the woods. By the time we got there Isaac was bleeding and being held by the throat.

"Let him go!" I yelled.

Scott jumped at Garrett and punched him in the face. He dropped Isaac to the floor. I ran over to him. I put my hands over his chest and felt around for any injury's. Isaac groaned in pain. He had some broken ribs. I was so angry that he was hurt. I snarled and before you know it I was a wolf. I leaped on to Garrets face and clawed it with force. Blood trickled down his face. He roared and grabbed my leg and threw me at the tree. I watched as Scott tried to take him down. Garrett transformed into a larger wolf standing on its hind legs. What was happening? Werewolves with two heads and for some reason Garrett could stay in the shape of a human, but the form of a wolf? He kicked Scott up in the air and punched him to a wall.

He had blood coming down from his nose and his mouth. Garrett came over and grabbed Scott. He grabbed Scott's head and was tugging on it. He was going to rip it off! Just when Garrett was about to pull his head clean off I heard, "Let go of him!". An arrow flew through the air a pierced Garret right in the eye. He let go of Scott and howled in pain. I saw Allison run towards us with a crossbow in her hand.

"Leave! Or I'll kill you now!" she demanded as she pointed her crossbow towards Garrett.

Garrett got up slowly and pulled out the arrow. He ran towards Allison and tripped her before she could react. He grabbed her crossbow and crushed it. That bought me enough time to jump up onto his back and started to claw at his neck and shoulders. He threw me off and clawed my waist. I laid there in pain. I tried to crawl away. But he grabbed my leg and threw me at the tree.

"Cal-lan….", I heard Isaac groan.

Garrett was incredibly strong. He must be part of that group that attacked us a couple nights ago. I transformed back to my naked self. I wasn't healing or some reason. I was an alpha just like him. I was literally bleeding to death, Why wasn't I healing damn it? I saw Allison run up and stab Garrett in the knees with her knives. He fell to the floor crippled. Allison then took them out of his knees and stabbed them right in the back of his head. He snarled in pain. After a couple of seconds he became silent. He was dead, no werewolf could survive a silver knife through the head. I slowly got up and leaned against the tree. I grabbed my wound. Blood was pouring down to my leg. I heard rustling of leaves. I saw Garret slowly got up and pulled the knife out of his head. He was running towards Allison. I heard a piercing howl. Garrett looked up and started to run away. How was that possible? He revived? I looked around and saw everyone was shocked as well. I saw Isaac slowly get up and walk towards me.

"Are y-you okay?" he asked.

I nodded and said, "You?"

"I'm fine, but I'm sure you're not", he replied looking at my wound. He gave me some spare jeans to wear. He put my arm over his shoulder. I saw Allison do the same with Scott. They walked us to Dr. Deaton. After he stitched us up. We went home.

"I'm going to take a shower", I said.

"Yeah, to clean out the wound better", Isaac replied.

"No, I have mud and blood on my pubes", I chuckled.

"That's gross", chuckled Isaac.

I laughed and went into the shower. I seriously did have mud and blood all over my pubes though. After I cleaned myself, I changed into some clothes and went the Isaac and I's room. I saw Isaac sitting on his bed. I went over and nipped at his ear. He turned around and kissed me. I broke the kiss and licked his cheek. He put his hands under my shirt and started to touch all around my body. I pulled away.

"The others will be home soon", I protested.

"Then let's finish now", he replied.

I smiled and leaned over to kiss him again. He slowly took off my shirt and unzip my jeans. We heard the doorbell ring and we instantly stopped. I went over to open the door and see Allison. Her eyes widened that I had my shirt off and my jeans were unzipped.

"Oh, I didn't mean to intrude it's just I wanted to see if you were okay", she stated.

Isaac and I blushed heavily. I sipped up my pants and smiled.

"Come on in", Isaac suggested.

"Thanks", she said as she walked inside.

She went in our room and sat down.

"So are you two happy together?" she asked warmly.

"Mhmm", Isaac said as he nodded.

"Have you guys done it yet?" she asked with a smirk.

We both blushed.

"You were just gonna do it, but I came over huh?" she impishly asked.

We blushed even more.

"Well I just wanted to see if you two were still hurt, I better get going", she said as she put on her coat.

"Alright see you at school", Isaac replied.

She smiled and walked out the door.

Allison P.O.V

They were such a cute couple. I do feel bad for intruding though. I heard a strange noise and pulled out my crossbow. I looked around with my hand on my crossbow. Something grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and fired an arrow. The arrow soared through the sky hitting nothing.

"What the? "I asked myself. I heard growling and quickly turned back shooting another arrow. Again it missed. My heart beat grew faster. Something grabbed my leg and flipped me upside down. I turned to see a big Lycan holding me by my ankle. I fired arrows at its chest. All arrows hit its chest. But none even fazed it. I screamed as loud as I could hoping Isaac or Callan could hear me.

Isaac P.O.V

After Allison left Callan tackled me down and started kissing my neck and sucked on the skin leaving a hickey. He slowly slid off my shirt and licked me from my abs up. I slowly pulled off his pants. We were cut short when I heard the Allison's scream. We both got up and ran out the door. We chased the scent and saw a werewolf holding her by the ankle.

"Let her go!" I yelled.

Right after the werewolf was hit by Derek's Camaro. Derek ran out of the car.

"Are any of you hurt?" he asked concerned.

We pointed to Allison unconscious on the hood of the car.

"Oh crap", Derek stated.

We went over to her just as she got up taking a deep breath.

"Oh Jesus", Callan said shocked.

"Guys we got bigger problems", she said taking breaths in between.

We looked over to see the werewolf get up. He growled at us and ran away. Derek stared at my neck for a while. Then he looked over at Callan

"What?" I asked totally forgetting about my hickey and that Callan was half naked.

"Oh", I blurted.

Callan and I both started blushing.

"Oh my god, were you guys gonna have sex?" Derek asked confused.

"Maybe…", I admitted.

Callan elbowed him. Well what else am I supposed to tell them if you left a hickey on my neck! He started blushing again. I smirked.

"Whatever", Derek stated.

"I'm gonna walk Allison home", Derek suggested.

"Yeah, okay", we answered. We walked back to our room and tried to pick up where we left off.

"Now where were we", he smirked before planting another hickey on my neck.

"Stop giving me hickeys", I demanded.

I flipped him over so that I would be on top. I slowly slid his boxers off.

"Uww dirty boy", he responded.

I smiled as I slid off my pants along with my boxers. I lied down on him so both our groins rubbed together. He moaned. I started licking his abs down to his pubic hair. I started stroking up and down on his dick. He moaned even louder.

"You like that?" I asked impishly.

"Just shut up and keep stroking", he replied.

I then took his length inside my mouth. He moaned even more.

"Uh…oh y-yeah", he moaned.

"I-saac I'm going.. to uh cum", he moaned.

I kept going faster though. I felt his body jerk and he moaned as he emptied his seed in my mouth. I swallowed every last bit of it.

I heard my phone ring. I looked at Callan for a while.

"Go ahead", he answered.

"Just a minute, babe", I said.

I grabbed my phone and saw it was from Derek and said, "Hello?"

"Uhh. Isaac I won't be home until later okay?"

"Oh yeah that's fine", I said happily.

I hung up on him and turned back around to Callan.

"Sooo….", I was cut short when Callan said, "Yes, you can be the boy".

I smiled and said, "Thanks".

"Let's just get to it", I said.

I lubed up my fingers and inserted them into his asshole. He moaned softly before shutting his eyes. I inserted a third finger. He grunted in pain.

"You okay?" I asked.

He just nodded and said, "Yes put it in".

I smiled and lubed up my dick. I slowly rubbed the foreskin on his asshole. We both moaned. I slowly put it in.

"Ah..ah stop it hurts!" he screamed.

I pulled out immediately.

"Sorry.. put it back it in", he said taking multiple breaths.

I put in in slower this time. I looked to see if he was showing any sign of pain.

"Go faster", he demanded.

I gave a quick nod before moving a little faster. I started moaning. I grabbed his dick and pumped it up and down. He moaned out of pleasure and pain. I went even more faster.

"Callan..I'm cumming", I warned before releasing my hot load inside of him. He then came all over my chest.

We then both put on some clothes and went to bed.

I woke up to see Callan was still sleeping soundly. I swear that I'll protect him from that other pack. I swear no matter what I'll protect him because I love him. Even if he was an Alpha, I'll still protect him.

THE END

* * *

**So that's the end of this story. Hope you liked it! I know its not very good and very hasty. Anyways that's it! **


End file.
